Twilight Diaries Academy
by Tiggz11
Summary: What happens when the Twilight teens and the Vampire Diaries teens become unruly? Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Aro take charge and send them to a boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Carlisle point of view

Although he's new to the family and we have to make allowance jasper is doing my head in, why can't he just follow our rules? I know he's had problems but still, Carlisle sat in his study looking out of the window wondering what went so wrong before he met Alice. Alice has changed since he has come along as well more girlie but I have noticed things coming into the house that I know is over her budget for what we give her so how is she getting them? Is she stealing or is someone else giving her money? I know I shouldn't think badly of my children but what else can I do when this is happening right under my nose? Edward has met a new human changed her and everything the proper way almost breaking the treaty we have with the wolves what more will he do to piss off Jacob and Paul the fiery wolves of the pack. Then Bella the new born piss beating Emmett at strength test control yourself don't break my family for your stupid bit of pride. I now look upon Emmett and Rosalie and think she's getting worse with her mood swings and Emmett is smoking weed against a house rule why must they do this and finally my wife Esme just cleaning everything up just to give herself a peace of mind. These kids are out of control and something needs to be done sooner rather than later or all hell will break lose


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 problems with the teens

She walked out of the room leaving him heartbroken. Everything he had ever wanted slipped out of his hands while Damon drove by the house speakers blazing and skidding to a halt. Stefan wasn't in the mood to see him right now but the party had to go on and Elena had already gone to join them. He could hear Caroline and bonnie in the car with Damon. The house soon filled of music, dancing and drinking while Stefan was in no mood for this he walked outside into the fresh air heading for somewhere quiet to calm down. She would not see him cry but she was busy wrapped around Damon's neck. Everyone was dancing with someone grinding on them laughing and giggling. Bonnie and Jeremy had escaped into the bathroom as Stefan walked by and outside. Finally he was alone this was when he just let everything go. His arms shaking, he let out his emotions smashing down trees in the forest. He then stopped took a deep breath and sniffed. He could smell them from the road they just have crashed although it was quiet and there was no one around so he went to investigate. There were two of them a man and woman. They were standing next to their car looking around them. Stefan flashed passed them sinking his teeth into the woman draining the life from her body and then moved onto the man. When he had finished he wiped his mouth satisfied and disappeared into the trees.

Klaus was on patrol tonight keeping everyone in order. Since all of the teenagers in town were unruly there was now a patrol person and out of him Rebekah and Elijah he was chosen to check the area. He smelt it before he saw it. Two bodies leaned against the car nothing out of the ordinary to normal human eyes they looked like they had fallen asleep. Klaus got out of his car and inspected the people. He moved them slightly and they fell apart. Klaus had seen this before he knew exactly who had done this. He also heard about the breakup. Stefan had lost control again. The music blared through the night and Elena drank until she was dizzy. Jeremy and bonnie had spent most of their time in the bedroom and everyone was still getting close to each other. "Let's go for a drive." Damon slurred. The crowd followed cheering including Jeremy and bonnie. They all piled into the car. Damon swerved down the road but everyone was too drunk to care and Elena turned the player on in the car. Elijah had been watching them and soon followed in his own car behind the party.

After a while Damon saw the car with the bodies next to it. He knew Stefan too well and knew it was him that was responsible for this. Elena though was too drunk to care and pulled Damon off into the forest. Elijah had stopped the car and gotten out. "Everybody step out of the vehicle." he said. They all piled out standing in a row. Damon and Elena reluctantly following.

He enjoyed his job sometimes just checking on the towns teenagers but also sometimes tormenting them with vervain. He walked up to and past each of them more than once. "Where is your brother?" he stopped in front of Damon who was being held up by bonnie and Elena. He was slightly pissed that he had to stop with Elena they were having fun. He would finally get naked with her and he couldn't wait to rub it into his brother's face. Oh he couldn't wait. "Where is Stefan, Damon?" he stood now impatiently in front of Damon. Damon yawned bored of Elijah's questioning. "I do not keep a tag on my brother okay?" he said. Bonnie was still holding one side of his arm but had slumped down onto his shoulder snoring lightly. "Have you seen what he did?" Elijah asked flashing his torch onto the two bodies still in front of the car. Elena now had crouched in front of them waving the girls arm and pretending to speak as her. Caroline and most of the boys laughed. Elijah was horrified. He kept his gaze on Damon enjoying the look of discomfort on his face. "I know exactly what my brother does to his kill." Damon backed away slightly from Elijah. Even he was slightly horrified at Elena she was drunk and high on drugs at least she could try to make it less obvious. Elijah clicked his fingers and out came Rebekah walking over to the group with her hands on her hips. She walked in front of everyone forward and backwards trying to scare them. "Look at all of you. Your all pathetic excuses of our kind." she came close to Damon. "I will take care of this one brother." she smirked. Elijah was slightly disappointed he really wanted to put Damon in his place. He grated on him the most.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Klaus looked around the abandoned house almost singing. He was enjoying the chase. He had followed Stefan so he knew the coward hid in the grounds of this house. He walked upstairs. "Oh Stefan come out. You don't want to piss off the big bad wolf." he was enjoying this because he would snap the neck of the vampire who didn't come out. He kicked open each room of the house in suspense of finding him. No sign. He headed back downstairs. Looking around and then heading into the basement. He saw Stefan covered in blood drowned in bodies of people he had captured. There was blood on the floor and walls. "Ah so my ripper has finally let rip." he smiled at his own cleverness. "This isn't funny Klaus I can't control it."

"I think you better learn to." he grabbed Stefan pinning him up by his neck. Stefan choked and spluttered blood all over Klaus mixed with alcohol. Klaus now angry managed to tie Stefan's hands and lead him to his car.

Rebekah smirked at Damon. Oh yes I will make you pay she thought. "Damon remembers the night we spent together?" she said looking at Elena who looked horrified. She had sobered slightly and began to look more serious. "Oh I'm sorry did you not know?" she ran her hands through his hair enjoying every moment. She had already made him go with it so Damon now was removing her clothes in front of Elena and his own and plastered her over Stefan's car. Elijah sighed.

"Is this really how you punish them? He had now removed the bodies and was getting ready to take the passed out crew home. He needed time with his brother and sister to figure out a punishment and yet Rebekah was bothered about her own needs. Elena was devastated watching her maybe future man have sex with their enemy and enjoy it. When they had finished she got dressed

"don't get too excited I don't actually want him I want to make you squirm." she grinned. "Welcome to hell bitch."

Elijah left them to it obviously his sister was more than capable of dealing with them. He had noticed the vomit on the floor and how quickly everyone had dropped off. No doubt another instant of drugs. He loaded them all into the car and left Rebekah tying up Damon and Elena's wrists. He dropped each one of them home and waited in the house for his siblings. Klaus came through the door with a barely conscience Stefan tied up. He flung him down onto the sofa.

"Ah brother I'm guessing he is the culprit to the bodies we found earlier?" Elijah asked. He eyed the door expecting Rebekah to come through but the door remained shut.

"I suggest we put him in the dungeon for tonight at least we know where he is." Klaus replied. Klaus did as he suggested and came back to Elijah. "The teenagers in this town are out of control and something must be done about it." Elijah said. Just then Rebekah came through the door hair matter clothes shredded slightly and dirty. "Dare I ask what you have been up to? Klaus said. Rebekah smirked. "Nope you may not ask." they sat down and discussed what to do. Ideas such as killing them and locking them up came about but this would mean the town would suspect something if teenagers went missing. The dark turned to light and as the morning approached ideas such as setting a supernatural school up to teach discipline. Klaus was delighted about this idea so was Rebekah. Elijah not as sure. He knew it was better than some of his ideas but he didn't want to waste his time teaching the drug youth of the town it was however finalised when Elijah after much pressurising gave in and arranged to organise a meeting to discuss punishment


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting with the teens

Chapter 3. Meeting with the teens

The meeting was to be held at the originals home as it was big enough for everyone. Rebekah was putting out chairs in a school kind of manner. If they were acting like children they would be treated like children. Klaus was pacing the room occasionally watching the clock tick by. They were already late. Klaus smirked. "Rebekah be so kind as to put my surprise on their desk please." he knew they would be late and already had the vervain ready to lay over the chair. Rebekah with tongs put vervain on all of the vampire's chairs. They would have to find a way to punish the mutts and witch.

Half an hour late they all piled in the room. Klaus stood at the front alongside Elijah. "How dare you be late to my meeting? he barked at them. They all sat down quickly followed by screams and sizzling of flesh. "What have you done to us?" Elena asked. Bonnie and Jeremy sat watching them all. "Vervain?" bonnie asked. Klaus smirked. "I riddled your chairs with vervain. Let's get to the real issue here." he said. Rebekah reluctantly removed the vervain.

"Should we collect their rings?" she asked. "Yes in the event of them trying to run off." Elijah said. "Oh brother why would they dare run away from us?"

"So why are we here?" Damon asked. Already bonnie and Jeremy were getting it on on the desk. Rebekah came over with a ruler hitting them.

"We have noticed your disruptive behaviour and it is unacceptable. As the rulers of mystic falls the responsibility lies on us to keep the town intact." "Getting drunk, taking drugs and killing people is not keeping the town intact. You should all be ashamed of yourselves" Elijah banged his fists on the desk. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"We are setting up a mobile school to teach you discipline and responsibility for your actions. We have written some rules." he gestured for Rebekah to come over. "Of course there are consequences for breaking these rules and you will find this out tomorrow."

Rebekah grinned. "So we want to see you here tomorrow 6am if anyone is late you will face the first punishment already. we will teach you all of the statutory subjects you need to know but for the next four months you will be here every morning on time you will show respect, there will be no kissing no sex and no alcohol or drugs."

Everyone groaned. It was summer and they had just broken up for the holidays. No one wanted to stay for four months.

"You will be split up and security will be around overnight so no sneaking around." Rebekah added. She would be sneaking around hopefully to the men's rooms. She could hardly wait. Elijah raised an eyebrow he knew what his sister was like and what she could do. He didn't want to think about it. "Let us not lose track of what we are here for." Klaus finally said. "We will give your schedules tomorrow and uniform. There are no alternatives to the uniform."

"Maybe they should stay here tonight so they can't be late? Rebekah said. "No way if I have to be good I want to spend my last night being bad." Damon said. Everyone else called out yelling and protesting until Klaus banged his knuckles on the table.

"We will not keep you here but if we hear anything tonight we will drag you back kicking and screaming and you will regret the day you were born. After protest after protest the meeting was finishing. "Does anyone have any questions?" Elijah asked finally.

"We don't have to listen to you." Elena pipes in still drunk from last night. "It is true we don't." bonnie added. "We can rebel against them." Elena said.

Everyone left thinking idea of rebelling while Elijah Klaus and Rebekah felt like banging their heads against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4 meeting with the other teens

The Cullen's got off the plane to a small cost village, the sun was still quite high in the sky but they were prepared for this. Carlisle hadn't told them where they were going but figured Edward and Alice knew. They didn't make a fuss when Carlisle had told them to pack an overnight bag.

Now though he piled the family into the car waiting for him and told the driver in Italian where to go. The car wove up the spiral cobble paths into the main village. Compared to the last time they were here it was empty. The castle stood tall shadowing the village meaning they could all get out and not be exposed. aro was already expecting them.

"Ah Carlisle my dear friend." he echoed from the castle grounds.

"I am sorry to bring this on you at such short notice." Carlisle replied. Aro shook his head.

"Not at all come with me." Aro led them through the tunnels to the main room with the thrones.

"Everyone take a seat." everyone shuffled around the room silently not sure what really was going on.

"I am sorry to do this children." Carlisle said.

"How could you?" rose yelled echoing around the room.

"What is going to happen to us?" Emmett asked. Many voices filled the room in all ways from. What is happening? To I am refusing and so on.

"Enough" Aro yelled putting his hand up. "I have scheduled a plan for your unruly behaviour; I will not have our kind exposed in this way. So, I know a coven not far from your location that have offered a boarding school for vampires with unruly children. You will stay there for 4 months and you will stay." he eyes everyone up. "I will also be there to help care for you oh and there are rules of course." Everyone sighed. No one wanted to do this but Carlisle had enough with everyone. It was putting his marriage at risk.

"I want to see everyone at the school doors at exactly 7am tomorrow morning where your schedules will be given to you and our uniform." he smiled softening slightly.

"If you are good you have nothing to worry about" Carlisle thanked him.

Everyone else feeling angry an deflated the next 4 months were going to be hell.


	5. Chapter 5 the bad night before

The sun had gone down. There wasn't an original in sight and everyone was set to arrive soon.

Stefan was in his lounge ignoring Damon's attempts of an apology. He didn't feel like forgiving anyone and he didn't want to join in the party. He had made his own plans tonight that included getting as far away from Damon's party as possible he wanted to drink and maybe find a woman for the night, kill her and hand deliver her to Klaus just to piss him off.

Klaus Elijah and Rebekah were expecting the teenagers to be unruly today and were ready for anything they would be doing it just meant punishment tomorrow and they would love it.

Right now though as the sun set behind the trees and the sky faded from a sunny blue to a darker navy blue it was quiet almost too quiet actually unsettling. Rebekah was walking around their home in despair. Elijah was in the study planning the schedules for tomorrow and Klaus was waiting at the door to spring into action at any moment

Damon had stocked up on booze for everyone he had the music set and was waiting for everyone especially Elena to get here. Tonight he would get drunk with her and if anything happened his bratty brother would just have to get used to it. He had left Stefan sulking in the lounge as he crowded the kitchen with booze. He went back to check on him.

"Stefan are you going to stop being the pooper and have fun?" Stefan turned to him downing his third glass.

"I am not a pooper you stole my girlfriend how do you think I will act?" Damon walked over slightly bored.

"I am sorry I am so irresistible." Damon smirked. Stefan growled and crouched ready to punch that smug face.

The door bell had gone instead and Damon went to answer it. Everyone piled in the house. Bonnie with Jeremy, Elena, Caroline with matt and Tyler.

"Hi Damon" Elena had clearly already started drinking as she was all over Damon.

"Hello Elena" they broke into a kiss as Stefan walked by them and out of the door. Elena pulled away scowling.

"He needs to get over this." she said. Stefan ignored the comment and went outside angry ready to kill he didn't want to spend time with a woman and kill her just kill her cut out the sex. He's head cloudy with bad thoughts he went to the bar and immediately found a woman.

"You will not scream or run away go along with Me." he compelled her. She smiled.

"Hi my name is Katie." she said.

"Walk with me." he's voice intimidating. He didn't care about her name or why she was here. He needed a quick fix to feel better about himself and he's dick of a brother. He led her outside and into the darkness where she stumbled in the dirt.

Stefan tackled her to the ground enjoying the look of fear in her eyes. She still didn't scream or run away as Stefan bit into her and then carried her lifeless body to the originals home. He was not satisfied yet. He dumped the body outside the house as Klaus opened the door.

"Didn't take you long did it?" he was enjoying Stefan's pain.

"If you want to kill me just do it I have nothing to live for." Stefan sunk to his knees. Klaus chuckled. "pathetic." he said.

Back at home the house was full of people partying. Elena and Damon moved upstairs to the bedroom. He would finally get the girl and it was all real. Elena violently pushed him on the bed.

"Damn I love your feistiness." he grinned. Since she had become a vampire she had changed and Damon was loving it. Back downstairs the house filled with smoke as everyone was drinking and smoking getting high and partying. People who hadn't hooked up with anyone were dancing in the corners but the others were wrapped around each other's slobbering in each other's mouths. The house was heavy with smoke and drink. Everyone was very drunk and the music had been turned up high.

The house rocked as the music bass was so loud for any human their ears would bleed but the vampire's wolves and witch were completely fine. Caroline had moves with Tyler to one of the bedrooms kicking open the door and falling on the bed together they giggled as they got undressed. Bonnie and Jeremy were sat together both of them on the sofa getting something out of their pockets. White powder. They both shared it and then sniffed it up their noses. Both of them fell backwards against the headrest satisfied.

"Want to go upstairs?" Jeremy asked.

"nope." bonnie grinned unwrapping her coat.

"I'm not wearing anything under this." she said. Jeremy cleared the sofa laying bonnie down and stripping himself off.

Back at the originals house Stefan was handcuffed to the tree. Rebekah had already showed him who was boss and yes he enjoyed his encounter with Rebekah she had taken advantage of his loneliness. She did not care about his sorrows absolutely bored of the love triangle and would like nothing more than to rid the world of Elena but her brothers wouldn't approve. Stefan now relapsing after the drink wore off and the drugs were clearing out of his system was coming back into normality.

"Welcome back." Rebekah grinned.

"Now you are going to tell me what is going on with your brother tonight?" he shook his head. He couldn't remember anything that had happened. Rebekah held up the lifeless body of the girl.

"Does this look familiar to you?" she asked.

"no." he didn't feel sorry that he had taken a girl's life at all. He felt hungrier than anything.

"You have got to stop biting the locals. So now you are going to be starved." she smiled bringing out more humans. Stefan couldn't reach them he yanked at his chains but remained against the tree.

"Tell me what your brother is planning."

"I don't know." he said.

Rebekah slashed the neck of one of the humans and took a lick.

"Ooh she tastes good. She smeared some on Stefan's face so he couldn't get it. Stefan was shaking with hunger almost panting like a dog.

"You don't get any." she smiles. At that moment Klaus came out.

"I am going to patrol around the area." he said. Rebekah was having way too much fun she was supposed to be teaching him a harmless lesson but instead seemed just as bad.

Klaus had prepared himself for anything tonight he was prepared for loud drunk teenagers he was prepared to have to fight he knew what they were doing. He forced the door open stepping inside the heavy room. If he was human he would have had to leave right away as the house filled with smoke. Instead he walked around the rooms trying to find the culprits.

"Oh Damon where are you?" he said heading upstairs. When Klaus entered everyone had pretty much stopped what they were doing and someone opened the window to let the smoke out. It didn't help and Klaus could smell what they were smoking from a mile away.

Damon and Elena having spent all night upstairs in bed were now getting dressed as Klaus burst open the door.

"Oh you are a dead man." he grinned.

Elena squealed as Klaus burst in hardly dressed.

"Get out Elena." he screamed. Elena quickly grabbed her clothes leaving the room.

"What did I say earlier and what are you doing? You see I don't like being disobeyed" Damon was just frozen in place barely dressed himself. He was too drunk to do anything and his brain was scrambled by the drugs in his system.

"Tomorrow you will all pay for this." he left the room ten minutes later returned and staked Damon. Damon fell to the floor and Klaus tied him up.

"Everyone get out right now." he said. Klaus carried Damon home with him and flung him next to Stefan.

"Rebekah get inside." he said irritated. Rebekah had tortured Stefan enough and would just leave them till tomorrow now. Oh the fun of tomorrow. Klaus smirked with excitement.

Elijah totally ignorant f tonight's events had now finished the schedules for the next day he walked out to Klaus.

"I believe we have trouble." he said.

"Oh yes." Klaus said. He never went back on his word and would severely punish them tomorrow.

"We will change them brother have faith." Elijah said. Klaus didn't believe they would change he just wanted to punish them. he hated Damon so much and would ideally would live to kill him but making the next few mints a misery were good enough for him. He would have to see what happened tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 trouble with Twilight

Carlisle got off the plane from Italy. Everyone was silent on the way home no one had anything to say as Carlisle told them they were staying in a town called mystic falls and this was where the school was going to be. So off the plane and an hour drive later and they pulled up just outside mystic falls. Carlisle had rented out a place to keep an eye on the teens. He would miss his wife but they were unruly and what would four months be anyway?

so at the house They all decided what room they would have and then they all sat in the lounge as Carlisle signed up for a job at the hospital.

"Okay if we are staying in this dump we are going to have fun." Rosalie said. Everyone agreed.

"I bet there are new shops around here to take clothes." Alice grinned. When you're fast you didn't need money and Carlisle had lectured her about her habits. She didn't tell him the truth but she was addicted to stealing if it was money or clothes whatever it was it was like a drug making her high. talking about being high the group were looking forward to having their own party and getting high size they wouldn't be able to for four months. Rosalie wasn't talking to Carlisle for as long as she lived she was pissed off and even Emmett couldn't make her feel better.

"I am going to say hello to the neighbours" jasper flashed his teeth. Indeed the neighbours. New people that had no idea what he was who he was and he didn't need to be in control or keep these ridiculous contacts in of yellow eyes. In reality he had lost control and Alice was too busy to help him. He was far from help he attacked even when he wasn't hungry.

So Carlisle left the house at about 8pm it was already dark outside.

Alice and jasper left the house. Jasper headed for the forests to find food and Alice went to find some shops in town. Jasper didn't have to search for long before he saw a couple walking through the forest for a short cut. They were holding hands and talking. He stalked them deep into the forest before biting both of them and draining them. He felt the power of the blood running through him and his strength heightening.

Alice found an expensive clothes shop that was just closing. She walked in smiling at the workers dazzling them and looked around. she took lots f clothes off the hangers and went to try then on then waited for the shop to shut then she came out with her clothes and opened up the till escaping with the money and the clothes feeling the thrill of stealing and dancing into the night.

Emmett, Rosalie Edward and Bella were at home music loud dancing and smoking. The house filled with smoke but Carlisle would be out till the next morning so they didn't have to worry about the smell. They started playing truth or dare kissing and eventually going to their rooms. The bedrooms were laced with alcohol everyone was getting drunk and high for their last night of fun.

Alice and jasper later joined them partying into the early hours getting drunk and high also here they eventually collapsed into a deep sleep till the morning.


	7. Chapter 7 Let's get together

It was the day finally the towns teens and the newbies would be together behaving and learning. Elijah was the planner Klaus couldn't be bothered to do that it took too long and he didn't really care. He just wanted to punish them well mostly Stefan who was still unconscious in the cellar from last night. Rebekah was busy lacing the chairs in vervain again. She was so excited about punishments. Rebekah had also been in charge of uniform which they had made mandatory. Oh they wouldn't look good not at all but who cares? She was also looking forward to new vampires maybe she could have sex with them too it was possible who knows? The other vampire's leader was going to join them shortly not before they added last touches including making themselves look presentable.

Rebekah had decorated both rooms organizing it with beds single beds and the most uncomfortable beds with thin blankets so hopefully they sleep really bad

Klaus was in charge of the boys bedrooms so she expected that to be as bad. The door knocked loudly. "Ah that would be our company." Klaus said with a grin. Rebekah went to get the door. "Hello, you must be Rebekah. I am Aro." the vampire held his chalky white hand for her to shake. When she did it was icy cold and like stone. "Our guests will be arriving shortly." he said. Rebekah stepped out of the way speechless. She had seen lots of vampires in her time but none of them like this. "I am Klaus and this is my brother Elijah." Klaus introduced them.

"I am Aro leader of my own vampire world I am thrilled to be joining you." Aro said. Even Klaus and Elijah were taken back by his appearance. Klaus showed him around the rooms they would need to know about the other vampires. Did they all look this pale and hard and did they all have ghastly red eyes?

The door finally knocked at 7:30 bang on time. Rebekah was disappointed but Klaus was excited. "Rebekah have you hung the clothes out for them?" Klaus asked. "Yes all ready for them." she smiled. The uniform was hideous she couldn't wait. Klaus went to get Stefan out of the cellar while Aro opened the door.

"Come in children how good to meet you I am Aro but call me master Aro." everyone was nursing a hangover. Elena and Caroline cautiously sat down not taking any chances. They were hungover and felt very sick literally dragging themselves out of bed. "Sit down everyone quickly. You won't need your own clothes." Elijah said. Rebekah took their cases laughing took out a match and set fire to them all in front of them.

Everyone started yelling and screaming. "Quiet." Aro screamed at them. Everyone took their seats. "We forgot one." Klaus kicked Stefan to his seat. Stefan was groaning holding his head wishing he was dead. He drank too much and barely remembered anything. Elena was sat next to him which tugged at his heart and Damon was on the other side grinning. "Morning brother." he said. Elena and Damon were holding hands. "You will sit in silence until the rest are here." Elijah said. Everyone was quiet waiting. Rebekah took down the clock so it would he painful. "They are already late." Aro claimed. He would make them pay later. Finally the door knocked and in stepped the other vampires. Everyone was watching them walk in and sit down next to each other. Rose and Emmett were already kissing each other and Alice and jasper were holding hands. They we still chalky white but their eyes were more of a soft yellow except one who was red like Aro's. "We are all here." Klaus said. "Excellent." "You are all late therefore you will be punished later." Aro said. They all groaned. "We can leave anytime we want to." rose said.

"That isn't possible." as they were talking Elijah chained and locked the door and Rebekah was barricading windows. "You go out when we say and not before."

"To the new vampires here." I am Klaus this is my sister Rebekah and my brother Elijah." "Who are all of you?" they all said their names and sat down. "You are all here because you are unruly and need putting in your places. None of you are special." Klaus was getting angry.

We arrived at this so called reforming school for the supernatural. We were to be split into years some of us older others younger based on the age they were frozen at. Me, Emmett, Rosalie, jasper, Tyler and matt would be the seniors. Edward, Bella, Stefan, Alice, Elena, Jeremy, bonnie and Caroline would be the juniors. This place was nowhere for me. I would not conform to their stupid etiquette. I'm too hot to change. "I can sense rebellion coming," jasper correctly identifies my plan and I smile not before bending down to look at one of the juniors walk past and pull up their shirt *wit woo* she sticks out her tongue and id be all over like a rash if I wasn't here. "Damon?"

"What" I reply? Stop perving on her, we have a rebellion to plan. I cock my eyebrow up at Emmett who clearly enjoyed the view too. Right all of you juveniles, line up. I count them and separate them into their years. One of them the dark haired Salvatore brother makes a smart comment about my ass I hit him with my hand. "I will not be spoken to like a piece of meat. I am their superior after all. You will address me as Miss Mikealson you will not speak to me or touch me in any lewd manner failure to do so you will be punished. It is strictly forbidden opposite sexes are not allowed in same sex rooms. Sex, drugs and alcohol are not allowed. You will be fed to your requirements and you cannot leave this school again failure to comply will have severe consequences. You will look smart and be polite at all times. Any questions? No, good." I led them along another corridor and opened the door. "Get in here losers, girls you are down the hall." Rebekah walked off leaving them to get acquainted.

"We need to find a way out of here." Damon stood up while everyone else was sat on their beds. "They locked the windows and doors Damon how do you propose we do that? Stefan was holding his head. The room spun and he hadn't even spoken a word to the new guests.

"So Damon is it? Tell me the names of the girls you were with?" Emmett had looked at them especially when Rose was gone. He loved her but she nagged all of the time and seemed in a constant mood.

"The blonde one is Caroline I have had her, the other one is Elena I also had her and Bonnie who actually I haven't had." Emmett fist bumped him. "You will have to get me in there with them." Edward and Jasper shook their heads. "You are still married Emmett." Emmett was hiding that his marriage was failing they barely spoke and it seemed they were falling apart. "Who are the girls you came with?" Damon asked.

"Alice, Rosalie and Bella but they are all married." Damon smirked. "That has never stopped me before." Jasper and Edward both growled. Right before anything else happened Klaus appeared at the door. "Why are you not dressed? You have about 10 seconds, 9, 8." Damon shut the door on Klaus locking it ignoring Klaus's counting down. They looked at the uniform.

Yellow pants and grey shirt with green blazer. It was sickening disgusting green and mustard yellow. "I am not wearing that." Damon held it up with a disgusted look on his face.

"I second that." Stefan was being sick i the corner of the room. "Can you stop making noise my head is about to explode." Stefan unlocked the door in which Klaus came in pinning Damon to the wall. "I will kill you." He yelled. Everyone helped pull him off. "I will get you. Now get dressed." Everyone did as they were told.

"There you are ladies" Rebekah opened the door. Everyone piled in.

"Okay I am going to need so much wine to rid this hangover." Caroline was suffering. They all were. "Don't worry girls I have that right here." Elena grinned. SHE had wine stuffed in her jacket no one had noticed and she wasn't going to let them take it. "Brilliant." Caroline smiled. Bonnie and Caroline joined her on the floor. "Later tonight we will get drunk." She said. Alice, Rose and Bella were on Rose's bed. "He is so hot." Rose was saying. The girls were whispering. "I know I am sneaking into that tonight." Rose said. She needed someone. Emmett was doing her head in. "I can't wait to see Jasper." Alice said. "Me too with Edward." Bella said. None of them were happy with this arrangement. They needed to think of a way to get away. "Elena is it?" Alice stood up joining the girl on the floor.

"I am Alice I was wondering if you know how we can get out of here."

"The vampires in charge are the very original vampires there is one way to kill them but finding that will be near enough impossible." Elena said.

"What is that?" the girls asked.

"A white oak stake, just ram that through them and bam they are unconscious you can escape." Elena said.

"How come you look so different?" Elena asked. They had noticed the chalky skin.

"You all look so normal." Alice replied.

"Enough of this chit chat come on get dressed." Rebekah was standing at the door.

"I heard you and if you try anything I will make your life hell." She said. Caroline got rid of the wine quickly. They got changed into the disgusting yellow skirts. They covered them to the floor. a shade of mustard and a horrible grey dress over it. They all pretty much choked and puked over them. "Get into the main hall." She led them into the room where the boys sat on the other side. "I am feeling irritated," Klaus said to Aro who stood up.

"My vampires stand up and follow me with Klaus." Oh he couldn't wait to test out his torture machines tonight. They deserved it. Stupid teenagers. Klaus was also bouncing with excitement as they were led into the room. Door locked quickly and they were trapped.


	8. Chapter 8 torture

We sat in the oak hall waiting for our teachers. First the pretty blonde walks in sashaying her perfect bottom but in her hand she holds a range of medieval looking devices. The second teacher comes in with a big bowl full of what looks like blood but doesn't smell like it. The last male teacher comes in with the plant we all hate. Now then class of 2016 you're here to conform yet you have done no such thing. In a moment you will be split into groups. The so called strongest to the weakest, you will watch what happens to those that do not listen she smiled sickly. Dude what the hell is she talking about I asked Emmett, Jasper I have no idea but I do not like the way she's looking at us. She sorted through us all.. She must of put me down as weak because I was sorted with the weaker of my kind. Me, Elena, Caroline, Bella, rose and Stefan. The other side consisted of Edward, Damon, Emmett, Alice, and some others I could not see. I wink at Alice who lifts up her skirt flashing me a bit of thigh and I smile. My smile fades when im hit around the head with a cat o nine tailed whip made out of steel laced in vervain. It stings my body and I cannot breath. Miss Mikealson laughs before Mr Mikealson grabs Alice ripping off her skirt and lashing her bate bottom with the same device. We both wrote around in pain. See our little lovebirds here just demonstrated we such severe punishment is needed. Open the blinds please Klause lets see if they like the sun today. Many of us side step but we became caged like couped up hens we cannot move. We are forced to stand in the miniscule of space before being handed glasses full of the liquid that looks like blood. We haven't eaten since we arrived and we are instructed to drink. This time we do as we are told. Instantly our stomachs swell and we writhe around on the floor the sun burning our bodies as we Involuntarily shake. This is just the beginning class. Rebekah smiled

the day went along nicely with the groups being tortured for different reasons and Rebekah poured away their hiding alcohol in front of them. She had whipped them beat them and burnt them until they had screamed for mercy and now the sun was going down. Klaus had dealt with the men in the same way with Aro's close supervision they had also beat them although the chalky vampires couldn't be burnt with vervain they would have to discuss torture methods for them. Now though as if they were all children they had been sent back to their rooms. Tomorrow was lessons proper boring lessons with long days and also torturing because they could.

The girls had arrived to their rooms. "I am not staying here any longer." Elena said. The others agreed their voices barely a whisper. "This is cruelty how can they do this to us?" Caroline whinged. Alice grinned. "Let's go and find the boys for fun." She said. Rebekah hadn't locked the door although she was supposed to and the house seemed empty. It seeemed like Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah had gone home so there was no one to guard them as they made their way down the hall to the other room where they tapped lightly on the door. "Come in girls." Damon whispered.

The door opened and the boys had bottles scattered around the room. "You started without us." Rose said. She walked over to emmett. "Hello my monkey man." She grinned sitting on his lap.

"Not now rose." Emmett shuffled so she wasn't touching him. "Excuse me?" She almost yelled.

"Rose have you ever thought I didn't actually want to be with you for thousands of years and if we weren't kept hidden all of those years I might have found someone else?" He winked at Caroline who grinned. "You are not serious?" She was now yelling followed by lots of sat there in silence almost in tears when Matt came over and took her hand.. Emmett however had now grabbed the pretty blonde and was playing tonsel tennis with her. Alice and Jasper were also having trouble they had ignored each other all evening Alice was all over one of the weird looking guys while Jasper was communicating with the only people not kissing a girl called katherine and Edward who looked a lot like stefan the guy who had grabbed katherine and was stripping her clothes off. A knock on the door made them all freeze. "It's only me." Rebekah came through the door. "I won't tell if you don't." She brought alcohol with her. "Hello there." Jasper said greeting her. She smiled and seconds later were on the floor together. They tried to keep quiet as they all got undressed and had fun with each others partners.


	9. Chapter 9

by now we were in the first month of term nothing was being solved and I wanted to leave. I was bored of fucking Damon and Stefan and winding up pretty little Elena. Elijah won't let me leave. Aro was doing my head in seriously who does he think he is. I mean we are supposed to be working together but Aro keeps starting arguments.

The past month has been crap. I haven't touched a bottle of anything in such a long time now I think I have forgotten the taste. The punishments haven't been bad I mean I can take them of course but it doesn't stop the pain I feel still for Elena. The punishments of course have mostly been emotional pain they want to torture me with Elena and she seems to be getting some thrill out of it. She has changed drastically since we split up. I have though been sent on a weekly alcohol and drug meetings with another vampire he is chalky like our fellow friends here so I am guessing he knows them but I don't need help with drinking as I said I haven't drank for such a long time.

I don't know what is wrong with Damon lately over the last few weeks well month actually he has been distance. He was coming to my room with the other guys every night but lately he hasn't even though the others have still been coming. Caroline has been spending time away and then sneaking in at who knows what time and the chalky vampires are arguing with each other apparently they are all married so I don't know what is going on.

Urgh elena is doing my head in she is needy so needy every night I used to visit her and I would be punished for it and it was exciting. I was also done punishing my brother for everything. I was almost done drinking and I am kind of involved with someone but she is married.

The first month has been a success I can see the difference of the teenagers already. They have all stopped their drugs and drinking well pretty much and the punishing isn't as heavy which is disappointing I rather enjoy it. My teenagers are all arguing and fighting everyday they fight and everyday someone else breaks up with their partners I have lost track of time.


	10. Chapter 10

This isn't working anymore, the whole punishing thing just isn't working anymore because there isn't anymore punishing. They are all as far as we know behaving themselves. They are still pathetic they have so much drama between them we hear about it constantly.

The next morning Rebekah was taking classes with the girls I had half of the guys and Elijah had the other half. "Now we have you horrible people away from the drugs maybe you will start learning." I barked at them. They were sitting exams soon and I had no faith in them at all. None of them were capable. They groaned. "I took the ruler out and hit them over the head with it. "If you don't take this serious you have no chance of college." I was sick of them they didn't even care. I just wanted to hit them. "You have all done a decent amount of work now before you take another mock I want you to go and run the length of the fiels out back." I wasn't in the mood for this today. More groans. "NOW!" I yelled.

They scrambled out into the rain.

I had just finished one of the most boring lessons in the world and yet the girls spoke up and I had to use vervain a few times. I admit it was fun actually I missed punishing them though.

After both classes had finished I met up with my urm, I wasn't allowed to say so we snook off to the spare room.

We had come inside soaking wet and cold well Jeremy and Matt were cold the rest of us were fine. Stefan was bothered about his hair as usual. "I hope that walk outside has helped you make the right decisions." Klaus yapped at us. The lessons had finished for the day and it was still early. I had to find someone. I saw the girls come out already. "Hi Damon." Elena smiled and threw an arm around me. I could feel stefans eyes burning into me. "Look I know we had a little falling out but I love you." Before I could say anything Rebekah came around the corner. "What is this? I thought we made it clear public affection was forbidden." She said. Elena moved away from me. "Damon, Elena follow me."

Elena had torn out my heart and trampled on it. I couldn't wait to leave her and Mystic Falls and never come back. I headed back to our room where Emmett and Jasper were. They didn't really bother us much so it was nice to just relax and think. I didn't understand their way of living and wasn't too bothered either.

"So what's going on with you?" Jasper asked.

"Rosalie and I are taking a break." Emmett answered. I felt like I had invaded their privacy.

"Really? You guys have been together for so long."

I walked in and they both looked at me. "I split up with my girlfriend too." I said. Even though technically this was a while back I wasn't really over it.

"Sorry man." They both said.

The talk I had with Emmett was awkward and the words were said. We were over just like that. I twirled my ring around my finger sat with Alice who had seen it all. "I am so sorry Rose." She said for the billionth time. I didn';t know what would happen when we finally left this place. Would I be welcome home or would it be awkward? Alice and Jasper were still going strong. She was set to meet him and one of the other girls was meeting with her boyfriend which left me, Bella and Caroline alone. Caroline was nice enough we had hung out with her but we were like a single club well except Bella I think. I didn;t know what was going on and I wasn't going to ask and Caroline would sneak away every now and again but tonight we sat in our room whispering with our torches on.

"So how are you Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"I am good." I had told everyone what had happened they were all sympathetic too much actually. The room was silent again.

"Okay no more talking like this." Caroline said. "We need to cheer up."

"She is right I mean we are free right?" Bella said. So she had split up with Edward.

"Exactly free and single" Caroline grinned.

"There are plenty of others here that are single." I said.

We walked along the hallway silently shinning our torches around the room until we reached the other room. We opened the door and the guys were there. Alice and Jasper quickly excused themselves and we walked in. Stefan was there, No sign of Damon but Emmett was there so was Edward and Matt. "Hi everyone." We sat down.

This was the worse thing I had experienced in my life. Damon and Rebekah have been at it for hours and I have been tied in vervain. Damon hasn't done anything to stop her either.

"Okay fun over." Rebekah grinned. "I have the boy now." She said freeing me. I walked out the room in tears.

No one was in the room when I was back which was perfect. I could lie down and cry. Or maybe I could go and find Caroline. I snook down the corridor hearing whispers from the other room. I knocked. "Caroline?" The door opened and she stood there. "Elena wow you look terrible." I walked in seeing some of the chalky guys there and a couple of the girls and then Stefan was there too. I was relieved. "Stefan I am so sorry." I said. Stefan didn't answer. "Stefan?"

"Go away Elena." He pushed me away.

"I love you Stefan." I blurted out. Stefan left the room and the tears came again.


	11. Chapter 11

it was fun winding poor sweet Elena up and apparently Stefan had told her he didn't want her back. Elijah had punished them for sneaking around so late so Elena was sleeping in the dark on her own in the basement. Ah life was good.

I was sat at my desk waiting for the misfit losers to come in. Today was therapy day as they came in and each sat at their assigned desk.

"Today we are bringing in a therapist to sort you out". Groans from the room got me slightly annoyed Elijah had to come in and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"You will all attend your therapy session or your overall grade will be an f" they finally listened.  
Cami came into the room smiling.  
"Hi everyone I am your therapist call me cami." she smiled at them all.

Wow she was hot I mean yeah. I whistled at her and she smiled. Oops Rebekah just gave me a killer look. I know why Klaus was doing this of course he would be listening in on what we talk about and if I mention Rebekah then he will know what we did and how I feel.  
"So we will do therapy in alphabetical order and you will all attend. Well unless you're already in a relationship then you don't."

Damn Alice got out of it again. She and jasper seemed closer than ever they just went to their library session while the rest of us waited for our names to be called out.

First of all is Bella Urn swan?  
I can't believe Bella put her name down as her normal name and not her married name wow I knew we had problems but I didn't think it was that bad.

Bella stood up and walked away with the girl.

I sat down with cami. "Okay Bella what can I help you with?" Cami asked me.

"Well I am currently separated from my husband I don't know if I want to go back to him".  
"Is there someone else?" she asked. I shook my head.  
"We need to find out why you broke up in the first place why don't we ask your husband in to talk?" I was slightly horrified. I didn't want to talk to him we always argue if we talk and I just couldn't be bothered. I knew Edward was probably listening at the door or someone was.

"To find out where your relationship went wrong we need to talk to both of you." she walked out of the room and came back with Edward. I sighed.

"So Edward Bella was telling me you are separated now" cami started.

Oh this was going to be interesting.  
"Yes we are it started when she kissed her best friend after getting engaged to me". I almost spluttered  
"that was years ago and you still married me."

"So is there trust issues in the relationship?" cami asked.  
"No because he still married me." I said. I was beyond angry how could he bring this up after all this time?

"Slightly I mean I have always had my doubts and then she was flirting with one of the other vampires here."  
"I literally said hello to him."  
"You were twirling your hair around your fingers."  
cami was scribbling on paper.  
"Edward Bella do you want to be together?" she asked.  
I nodded straight away but Edward didn't. "I'm not sure I feel that we got married too early and didn't really get to meet anyone else."  
"so is that a no?" he nodded.

I was in tears. "Thank you for attending your session today." cami led us to the door and we left. I walked away from him. Edward didn't want me after all. Had he met someone else?

"Caroline."  
I followed cami into the room  
"so Caroline is everything okay with you?" I knew my face wasn't hiding it well and I was struggling to keep it in from bonnie and Elena.  
"I feel so much better after having quitting drinking and taking drugs." I said. I was going to burst soon.  
"That's good so anything else?" she was fishing for something and I couldn't hold it in.

"Klaus and I have been sort of seeing each other." I said finally. Cami didn't seem surprised at all and she didn't look like she was going to judge me.  
"That's great you have your life in order now." I nodded.  
"So what is the problem?"  
"telling my friends that I like him. He doesn't exactly have a good reputation and they will judge."  
"okay so you're worried what your friends will think? So if your friend's judge will you stop seeing him?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"Why don't we get Klaus in here so you can tell him?" she disappeared from the room appearing on her own and a couple of seconds later Klaus entered. "Hello there Caroline." I smiled melting almost at his words.  
"Klaus sit down Caroline wants to talk to you."  
He was looking at me.  
"Urn well we have been seeing each other for a while and I kind of want a relationship with you I am worried what Elena and bonnie will think."  
"I definitely want to be with you and I know I have wronged them all I am forgetting the past now"

"how have you wronged them?" cami asked

"I tried to kill them I turned them against each other need I go on."  
I just smiled. "I know it is a lot to ask for but I don't think they will forgive easily." I said.

"Maybe you should take the risk and tell them they should be happy for you Caroline if they see how happy you are they will be okay.".  
I smiled. "So we should tell them?" cami nodded. "Let's announce it tonight at dinner." I said. I was nervous and excited.

I was waiting for my turn yes I had venting to do.

"Damon" the hot girl said my name I followed her to the room.

"So Damon what can I help you with?" she said.

"Well I just broke up with my girlfriend I am kind of single but I have a sort of friends with benefits." I said. I winked at her and she blushes trying to compose herself.

"So how do you feel about breaking up with your girlfriend?" she asked

"Meh you know I was sad but she kept going after me and then my brother and I had enough of it" I said. Yes I was still sad about Elena but I couldn't go with her now not after everything she has done and I heard she went back to my brother again."

She was looking at me sympathetic.  
"I am sorry about this so what about this new girl you have?" she was quizzing me was she jealous because she could join me too. "yeah I have been sort of fooling around with Rebekah but no one but Elena knows Rebekah keeps taunting Elena I guess she deserves it."

"wow you need to get the bitterness out of you it's not good for you"  
she said.

"How do you suggest I do that?" I leaned forward towards her.

"well you said you have a girl maybe she can help you you said you were fooling around do you want a real relationship?"

"I guess but Elena has hurt me a lot I don't know if I can do it again."

"I understand but if you want a relationship with her you need to tell her. Thank you Damon you can leave." she said.  
"Elena."  
I hadn't slept all night my eyes were puffy and red from crying and I was completely broken. nothing could happen to help me. I followed her into the room.

"Elena what can I help you with?" cami asked  
"my boyfriend left me I haven't slept all night and then I got rejected again so I had a bad night." I said. She nodded scribbling on her paper.

"I am sorry for that have you spoken to both of them?" she asked.

"yes I have but Rebekah keeps teasing me with Damon and Stefan refuses to speak to me." I almost cried again almost.

"it seems you feel you need to be with someone but I think you need to take some time to have fun with your friends and your life and a few months later maybe look for someone new." she said.

I smiled. "I guess I can enjoy myself I do have really good friends."

"right. Thank you Elena." I walked out of the room feeling good. I needed to clean myself up not look like I didn't sleep. I wasn't drinking as much or on drugs anymore I could see slightly clearer.

"Emmett?"  
I started walking into the office. Rosalie was watching me go. My heart sunk a little. I didn't want to break up.

"Hello Emmett what can I help with?"  
"my wife and I are separated." I said.  
"How do you feel about that?" she asked.

No one had asked me this before everyone comforted me but no one asked how I feel.  
"Hurt, frustrated angry I'm not sure." She just nods.  
"So what happened?" she asks.  
"I got so fed up of her mood swings she is constantly moody I couldn't take it anymore." I admitted. It was hard to admit but it was true.

"Why don't we call her in to sort this out?" she said. She disappeared to call Rosalie in and came back with her.

"So Rosalie why do you think your marriage is failing?"

"he never takes anything seriously he makes constant jokes about everything."She said.

"No one else except you minds that you know I am sick of your mood swings you are constantly grumpy." I said. She looked at me almost turning red with anger.

"I can't help my moods living with you is like living with a child." she said.

"Then don't live with me." I said.  
Cami interrupted.  
"Okay we see the issue here maybe Rosalie we can arrange for some anger classes to help you or some emotion classes" I looked to Rosalie and she was nodding.

"Do you both want to be together?" cami asked us.

"I'm not sure." we both said together.

"of course I love her but I don't think we fit well anymore." I said.

"I feel the same." she said.  
"Well maybe you have just drifted after so long and need to explore other options go separate for a while then if you want to continue then try again if not you can get divorced." she said.

We both walked out of the room feeling better.

"Stefan."

I followed her into the room.

"Hello Stefan how can I help you?" she asked me.

"Well my ex girlfriend broke up with me got with my brother and was trying to get back with me again but I realized I can't do it again." I said. she nodded.

"So your brother broke up with her and she tried to get with you?" she said.  
"Yes I feel like I am the last resort to her like she argues with my brother and she comes to Me."  
"you need to take a step back from her assess your life find out what you want." she said.

"I don't want her again I feel I am used when she needs me and I end up getting hurt."  
"you will find someone who loves you back properly." she said. She led me out of the room. 


	12. Chapter 12

ch12

So 3 months ago everyone piled into the school with their problems. Now though it was graduation day.

Klaus was elated he didn't have to hide his relationships anymore. Since he announced it to everyone at a group lunch they were in seperate.

He had also had a shock too when his younger irresponsible sister announced she was dating Damon. This was just asking for trouble. No one said anything though.

Graduation day

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Aro stood at the podiums making speeches of how much the teenagers had achieved.

Rosalie had been to her anger management classes she had to dig deep into her history something she didn't want to do but she knew it might bring her and Emmett back together and she would do anything.

The teachers finished their speeches as the other 3 walked to their chairs on the platform Elijah started off the names. "Alice."

I climbed up onto the platform in my graduation outfit I was handed my diploma and I shook hands with everyone and walked off to Jasper. We were very happy together we had spent lots of time together and talked a lot and decided we were completely fine.

"Bonnie."

I walked up Jeremy was looking on at me proudly. I got my diploma shook hands with everyone and walked back to Jeremy who put his arm around me. I was happy and content at last.

"Bella."

I was still miserable I mean me and Edward had broken up properly and I think he was already seeing someone else. I stood up and walked to get my diploma looking onto the small table with everyone else where all of the couples were together smiling. Edward was alone but I knew he was seeing someone. I took my diploma shook everyone's hand and walked back to my seat.

"Caroline."

I came up to the stage taking my diploma and shaking everyone's hand. Klaus hugged me and I smiled. I hadn't been this happy for a while and with Klaus I was really happy. After the dinner with everyone and we had announced being together everyone was slightly surprised and a few murmurs went around but we shrugged it off. Even Elena and bonnie weren't annoyed.

"Damon."

I thought I had literally flunked this crappy summer school. I barely paid attention to anything and I didn't really care. I was off the drugs though and finally with someone that wasn't after my brother as well. I hadn't spoken to Elena since that day I told her I didn't want her and I hadn't really spoken to Stefan much except the occasion niceness. I really wanted to sort things out with him now Elena wasn't in the way but apart from that I had a girlfriend I loved and we were getting on perfectly. I took my diploma shook everyone's hand and walked back beside Stefan. "Brother can we talk later?" I asked. He nodded.

"Edward and Elena." Klaus said into the microphone. I stepped up taking Elena's hand while everyone looked on surprised. I didn't care what people had said. We were getting on very well and we were going to see how things go.

I know cami told me to stay on my own for a bit but I feel like I have connected quite a bit with Edward. We sort of got talking and he was nice. I knew people would say something about it and I didn't really mind. I mean Edward was still married and we were taking it slowly maybe that is where I went wrong with Stefan and Damon. I hadn't even spoken to either of them and had no intention of it either. We both got up and got our diplomas and walked off the stage together,

"Emmett."

I walked up to the stage feeling slightly miserable I was alone now me and rose had tried so much to sort it out and rose was attending anger management but we were still fighting. We had finally ended it a few days ago and I was just miserable no other word for it. I think when I get out of here I will be moving out of the Cullen home. I can't face rose everyday it's too much. I took my diploma shook everyone's hand and walked back.

"Jasper."

I got up on the stage shook everyone's hand and looked out at the table. Alice was smiling back at me. We had finally sorted everything out and I was so happy.

"Jeremy and Stefan."

We walked up onto the stage shaking everyone's hand. Stefan was alone. I could tell but my sister was to blame I didn't know what to say about my sister we were always quite close and now we only had each other and bonnie was her friend so I didn't want to take sides.

I was alone now it was strange that I had finally told Elena I didn't want her. I felt good about this as I didn't want to be used anymore. I had been blind for years accepting everything that had happened but not anymore I was miserable yes but at least I knew I did the right thing. I got back to my seat after Damon had wanted to talk we walked off for the chat.


End file.
